Las mejillas de su hija
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: [Basado en Cuerpo cautivo AU] Mercy Wesker es una pequeña de rizos rubios y ojos verdemar. Posee una mente inquieta y perspicaz la cual, una mañana cualquiera, la incita a cuestionar por qué su padre mantiene afeitadas sus mejillas tan pulcramente. ¿Todo tiene una razón de ser, un motivo, no es así, papá? [Regalo para Frozenheart7]
Albert Wesker & Claire Redfield

* * *

 **Las mejillas de su hija**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil es de mi autoría. En este caso, Mercy Wesker es un OC de mi propiedad.

 **Resumen:** Mercy Wesker es una pequeña de rizos rubios y ojos verdemar. Posee una mente inquieta y perspicaz la cual, una mañana cualquiera, la incita a cuestionar por qué su padre mantiene afeitadas sus mejillas tan pulcramente.

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Queridos! He vuelto. ¿Me extrañaron? Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la publicación de _Degradación_ , pero pasó por mi mente recuperar esta historia que escribí hace algún tiempo. Esto pensando que con todo el drama de _Cuerpo cautivo_ , _Crystal Eyes_ y _Degradación_ , ustedes, mis queridos lectores, necesitarían, como yo, un poco de alegría en una historia Weskerfield.

Ahora quiero aclarar que aunque esta historia no es un spin-off de _Cuerpo cautivo_ , sí se circunscribe a su contexto. No quiero adelantar, ni dar spoilers, por lo que aclaro. _Las mejillas de su hija_ un fic meramente recreativo, cuyo propósito es levantar ánimos y hacerlos sonreír. El desarrollo de _Cuerpo cautivo_ va por una vía muy diferente. Espero les guste.

 **Agradecimientos:** A mi querida Polatrixu, coautora de _Degradación_ y beta de _Cuerpo cautivo_ y a Ana Luna, coautora de _Crystal Eyes_. ¡Disfruten!

 **Regalo para Frozenheart7** , je, je. No siempre hago a Wesker sufrir. Sólo a veces, y un poco, para que recuerde que es humano.

* * *

...

No percibió el calor de su madre ni el arrullo silencioso de su padre, por lo que su temor infantil a la soledad la obligó a abandonar la cama. Los pies de durazno tuvieron problemas para alcanzar el suelo; la niña prácticamente deslizó su diminuta humanidad por las sábanas revueltas.

Mercy Wesker estaba de pie en el umbral del baño. Sus rizos caían como ondulados ramilletes de trigo y sus ojos aguamarina relampagueaban con una curiosidad infantil. De su mano derecha colgaba un juguete en especial valioso; una muñeca que sus padres le habían regalado cuando cumplió los dos años. Desde entonces había sido su mejor amiga y confidente inseparable.

En el marco de la puerta, tallando sus ojos y despejando los restos de nubes de sueño que restaban en sus orbes de luciérnaga, Mercy observaba a su padre, Albert Wesker, trabajar con su navaja de afeitar. Tenía la mitad de su rostro amarfilado cubierto con espuma blanca y parecía no haber notado la presencia de su hija de tan sólo cuatro años vestida con su pijama de conejos rosa. Albert detestaba que Claire obligara a su única descendencia a usar un pijama tan… tan… detestable. Sin embargo, el tirano no terminaba de convencer a la pintora de erradicar tal abominación de la naturaleza; al final el pijama de conejos rosa siempre retornaba glorioso de entre los muertos.

Mercy lucía perpleja. Tenía cuatro dedos cubriendo sus pequeños labios, labios de manzana herencia de su madre y los ojos concentrados e inquisidores, herencia de su padre. Observaba sin perder un segundo de aquel ritual matutino, sin prestar atención a los gritos de Claire: "¡Mercy, cariño, a desayunar!" El mayor de los Wesker presentes contemplaba su figura en el espejo. Llevaba los cabellos rubios ligeramente desperdigados ante la falta de oportunidad de peinarlos; la bata de seda color arena; los ojos azul ultramar desprovistos de sus características gafas oscuras, y los labios cerrados en una delgada línea rosada. Su aroma masculino, a laurel y alcohol, viajaba hasta las fosas nasales de la pequeña, clavándose en su memoria. Albert colocó la navaja contra su mentón, extendiendo su cuello cuan largo era y retirando la crema con ademán ceremonial. Fue hasta que sus sentidos prestaron atención a la realidad circundante que detectó la respiración de unos pulmones diminutos. Detuvo el aparato de afeitar y giró su cuerpo en dirección de Mercy.

La niña tampoco estaba de pipa y guante; pequeños cabellos brillantes y remilgosos escapaban de sus usuales caireles; los odiosos conejos estaban arrugados y sus rasgos de princesa revelaban sus deseos de continuar soñando. Un bostezo no se hizo esperar; reveló dos hileras de dientes de leche. Semillas de maíz de un blanco envidiable.

—Sweetheart, buenos días, ¿qué allí de pie? —preguntó el tirano. Bajó la navaja y la limpió con una toalla blanca

—Te observo, papi. —inquirió la niña, tallando su cara, espesas como la porcelana y sus mejillas arreboladas, maquillaje permanente de la ternura.

—Tu madre está pidiendo que vayas a desayunar; anda, no tardes, que se podría arrepentir pronto y entonces te perderás de esa cosa que prepara cuando está de buen humor.

— Se llama tocino, papá.

—Precisamente.

—Mamá dijo que no te daría más porque no es bueno para tu corazón.

—Tu mamá me dará tocino apenas me pare enfrente de la cocina.

— ¿Sin camisa, como la otra vez?

El color desapareció del rostro del CEO de Umbrella y Tricell.

—Mercy, obedece a tu mamá.

—Me quiero quedar contigo un momento. Vamos juntos, papá…

— ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a tu madre?

—Tú haces lo mismo cuando me traes a casa muy tarde. Me dices: "Despacito, para no despertarla" —. El tirano ladeó la sonrisa, preguntándose por qué tenía que parecerse tanto a él.

—Está bien. Pero estoy absuelto de cualquier consecuencia que puedan tener tus acciones, pretty —.El rubio retomó su tarea, viendo a su niña sonreír traviesa. En ciertos aspectos era mucho más parecida a Claire.

El antiguo capitán de los STARS afeitó su mejilla derecha y fue recorriendo la mayor parte de su cuello sin perder sus ademanes elegantes y el aire militar. El porte de su progenitor provocó una mirada de admiración por parte de Mercy. Albert la observó por el espejo, admirando sus bellos azul verdemar, llenos de devoción, observarlo como sólo una hija puede observar a su padre. La genética era una rama de estudio maravillosamente exacta; había tomado las mejores cualidades de Claire y las propias, y las había introducido en un cuerpecito de apenas cincuenta centímetros de alto.

—Papá, ¿por qué te pones barba blanca? —El ex—capitán sonrió. Odiaba su curiosidad. Odiaba esa manera en que lo transformaba en una persona diferente; en su forma de convertirlo en cuentacuentos, asesino de arañas, constructor de casas de cobijas. La odiaba de la misma forma que a Claire por volverlo hombre. Por supuesto, odiar era un eufemismo.

Mercy poseía su perspicacia y las maneras atrevidas de hablar de su madre. Su sensibilidad; y sin lugar a duda, un intelecto rapaz que la transformaba en una máquina de hacer preguntas.

— ¿No te gusta, sweetheart? ¿Acaso no crees que tu padre sea atractivo con ella?

—Claro que lo eres, papi, sino mi madre no se habría casado contigo —. El mayor enarcó la ceja.

—Así que crees que no se casaría conmigo si fuera feo.

—No lo creo. Ella me lo dijo —. Albert abrió los ojos cerúleos, fingiendo indignación. Sus lentes estaban abandonados sobre el lavabo, mientras él conseguía terminar de asearse.

— ¡Dearheart, deja de decirle mentiras a nuestra hija! —gritó el mayor, alzando su barítono chocolate para que la mujer, quien servía vasos y plastos en la mesa, alcanzara a escucharlo.

La pequeña intervino: —Por supuesto no le creí. Sé que mamá te ama por más motivos que ese.

"Tan lista como peligrosa", pensó el capitán para sí mismo.

—Aun con la barba blanca te ves muy guapo, papá. Pero te ves mejor sin ella—. Mercy se dejó caer; sus piernitas cruzadas y su carilla expectante. Había presenciado a su padre realizando cientos de cosas, cumpliendo miles de deberes —desde jugar póker hasta bailar con su madre—, pero afeitándose jamás. Wesker continuó su encomienda, retirando casi por completo el gel para afeitar de la parte derecha del rostro.

— ¿Qué más te dijo tu mamá? —indagó, mientras sacudía la navaja de barbero dentro de una jícara de agua.

—Me dijo que no te gustaban los maniquís —. El tirano rodó los ojos. ¡Qué aferrada era esa mujer!

—A papá no le disgustan los maniquís; es sólo que no les encontraba significado dentro de ese museo surrealista. No poseían una razón de ser.

— ¿Todos tenemos una razón de ser, verdad, papá? —preguntó la niña, de súbito reflexiva y menos sonriente.

—Por supuesto, pretty. Es aquello que nos motiva a seguir vivos; lo que nos incita a despertar.

— ¿Mamá es tu motivo? —. El hombre perdió la totalidad de su carente color ante la pregunta.

Imaginó a su mujer en sus actividades cotidianas. Su cabello de helecho y sirena por debajo de su cintura; la mirada comprensiva de un azul-verde de fantasía, las curvas amazónicas que llevaban a la muerte y a la vida en el mismo instante. Pensó en la joven motociclista y pintura que raptó su espíritu decadente y le devolvió la vida en un abrazo.

Asintió, su porte de militar tambaleándose durante una fracción de instante. Claire era más que su motivo; no imaginaba un mundo en que él pudiera existir sin ella.

— ¿Y yo también?

—Por supuesto, sweetheart. Eres un universo.

Mercy Wesker amplió su sonrisa, sus ojos iluminados por un sentimiento dulce y sincero. El mayor concluyó su tarea. Tiró una buena cantidad de aftershave encima de su mentón y mejillas, desperdigando una fragancia de roble cansino y anís.

— ¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso, papá? ¿Por qué debes cortar el cabello de tu rostro? —Albert no respondió al instante. Devolvió todos los instrumentos de barbero a su estuche correspondiente. Tomó el cepillo de la cajonera del baño y colgó la toalla que había ensuciado en el proceso. Recuperó sus gafas y las colocó sobre su nariz y orejas con un por demás conocido por Mercy. Cuando estaba a punto de atravesar por la puerta, tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y la miró por detrás de los lentes negros. La pequeña acomodaba la melena a su muñeca de trapo y el vestido típico de las tribus americanas.

—Un caballero debe afeitarse para poder besar las mejillas de su hija —. Y así lo hizo, sin violar sus propias reglas de etiqueta. La pequeña sonrió al sentir el calor emanente de los labios de su papá. Ella devolvió el beso y enseguida apareció el rubor de primavera. Tenía sentido; así su barba no terminaba por hacerle cosquillas.

—Listo, sweetheart, debemos presentarnos a enfrentar a Claire Redfield. ¿Está lista, señorita?

La menor Wesker asintió.

—Y hay un asunto que debo atender.

— ¿Cuál, papi?

—Decirle a tu madre que no vuelva a ponerte ese horroroso pijama o lo quemaré.

…

* * *

Muy bien. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Divertido, aburrido? ¿Agradable, desagradable? Espero puedan comentarlo en un review. Agreguen a favs si es que nace de sus lindos corazones. No olviden estar al pendiente de _Cuerpo cautivo_ y de las colaboraciones. ¡Volveré muy pronto! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar. Ustedes son el motor de las historias.

Muy sinceramente,

AdrianaSnapeHouse, administradora del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.


End file.
